


Когда кончаются войны

by Aylona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: Когда кончаются войны? Тогда ли, когда закончена последняя битва? Тогда ли, когда все воины возвращаются домой? Тогда ли, когда похоронены погибшие? Нет. Войны кончаются тогда, когда выжившие перестают воевать.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Когда кончаются войны

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2016 году для Michiko-san по заявке: "Снарри, восьмой год в Хогвардсе, фраза: "Поттер, вы пытаетесь в последний год вместить все не сделанные за предыдущие семь лет глупости? Вот уж не думал, что вы не успели так много..."

Их загоняют учиться, несмотря на все их заслуги: война, не война, воин, не воин — будь добр получить аттестат. От этой бюрократической формальности никому не легче — и не лучше. Детям, прошедшим войну, скучно сидеть на уроках; преподавателям, прошедшим войну, слишком очевидно, как мало того, чему они могут и должны их научить. В Хогвартсе впервые, пожалуй, за всю его жизнь царит мрачная, безысходная анархия.

Таким получает Хогвартс в свое личное владение новый директор Северус Снейп. Директор, который тоже прошел войну и который не делает вид, что все осталось по-прежнему. У нового директора железная рука и несгибаемая воля. Он не щадит никого, включая себя.

Преподаватели его ненавидят.

Дети его ненавидят.

И эта ненависть внезапно подстегивает учебный процесс. Никому не хочется на ковер к директору — слишком чешутся руки отправить в него Аваду. Дети, мрачные, хмурые дети войны объединяются с учителями и делают все, чтобы таких вызовов было как можно меньше.

Медленно, нехотя, скрипя разболтанным механизмом, Хогвартс входит в учебную колею. Правда, ослепленные своей ненавистью, никто из обитателей школы этого не замечает.

Директору Снейпу не привыкать. Он знает — на полное восстановление, на то, чтобы все стало «как раньше», чтобы все снова пошло по накатанной дорожке без лишних остановок и кочек, уйдет еще лет двадцать. Он согласен потерпеть. Двадцать лет — не такой уж долгий срок, если вдуматься. Волшебники — даже такие, как он, кого ненавидит, кажется, весь мир, — живут долго.

Кто же знал, что ему не позволят терпеть в одиночку.

***

Поттер является в школу посреди года, и лично министр магии просит директора Снейпа принять мальчика на обучение. «Вы же понимаете», — заглядывает он в глаза. Снейп не хочет понимать. «Сдаст экзамены за полгода — приму», — холодно бросает он в ответ. С его точки зрения, это условие идеально.

В своих расчетах он почему-то все время забывает учитывать тупое гриффиндорское упрямство.

Поттер сдает экзамены — большей частью на «удовлетворительно», но с таким баллом, что завернуть его нет никакой возможности. И приезжает в Хогвартс.

Снейп не знает, кого ожидал увидеть. Может быть, лохматое очкастое недоразумение, пришедшее к нему на первый урок. Может быть, выжженного боями и потерями, заматеревшего воина, какими были здесь все. Может быть, словившего «звезду», избалованного славой мальчишку.

Он точно знает, чего увидеть не ожидал: простого, слегка неуклюжего, как щенок-переросток, молодого парня, который улыбнется всем — и ему — так радостно, что на миг покажется, будто пресловутое «как раньше» уже наступило.

Снейп уходит из холла, куда на встречу с легендарным Мальчиком-Который-Выжил сбежалось полшколы, даже не кивнув новому ученику в знак приветствия.

Он неожиданно понимает, что не знает, как общаться с человеком, у которого настолько живые глаза.

***

Там, где Поттер, — там проблемы, это закон. Снейп вспоминает об этом довольно быстро. Оказывается, не одному ему некомфортно в обществе золотого мальчика. На очередном педсовете об этом проговаривается профессор травологии.

– С ним невозможно работать, — заявляет она, порывисто встряхивая кудрями. 

– Почему? — интересуется Снейп.

Не то чтобы он был не согласен с этим, но...

– Он спрашивает!

Снейп на это заявление только выгибает бровь. Профессор не успокаивается:

– Он постоянно задает вопросы. «Профессор, а почему?», «Профессор, а как?», «Профессор, а как вы думаете?»... Урок невозможно вести!

Снейп обводит взглядом профессоров и видит, что с этим заявлением многие согласны. Становится почти грустно — и жутко. Он только сейчас по-настоящему понимает, какая же бездна отделяет то, что есть сейчас, от лелеямого «как раньше». 

«Как раньше» — это тогда, когда учителя хотели научить, а не оттарабанить лекцию в тишине класса.

– Вы не способны справиться с этой ситуацией? — пронзительный взгляд черных глаз обращается на профессора травологии, и женщина слегка сжимается, словно ждет удара. Снейп безжалостен. — Вы не знаете ответов на его вопросы?

– Знаю... — куда только делось ее возмущение?

– Он задает вопросы не по теме урока?

– По теме, — она опускает взгляд.

– В таком случае ваша обязанность объяснить ему, когда вопросы задавать уместно, а когда нет. Если вы не в состоянии донести это до ученика, я с удовольствием приму вашу отставку.

Профессор вспыхивает, окатывая директора уничтожающим, ненавидящим взглядом, но молчит. Из Хогвартса никому уходить не хочется — кому они нужны там, в большом мире, в магическом Лондоне, со своим преподавательским стажем?

– И на будущее, — продолжает Снейп, обращаясь уже ко всем. — Если хотите здесь работать, будьте любезны контактировать с учениками. Раньше, кажется, метод ответов на вопросы приносил немалую пользу, некоторые даже считали его одним из основных. Последуйте мудрости предыдущих поколений и соизвольте отвечать на вопросы учеников. Жалоб на то, что ученик хочет узнать как можно больше по вашему предмету, я не потерплю.

Преподаватели опускают глаза.

Они многое забыли за войну. А вот профессор Снейп, который никогда, казалось бы, не испытывал особой любви к преподаванию, напротив — как будто начинает что-то вспоминать.

...Но оставшись в одиночестве, он все же снимает с Гриффиндора двадцать баллов с формулировкой: «За приставучесть».

И почему-то сам себе улыбается.

Как раньше.

***

Там, где Поттер, — там непременно глупости, это тоже закон. Без глупостей ему, видимо, скучно жить.

Через две недели после начала учебы Поттер с группой других учеников устраивают самую настоящую потасовку между факультетами. Снейп так и не докопался, из-за чего она началась — и Гриффиндор, и Слизерин упрямо молчат, один Поттер сверкает зелеными глазищами и хмыкает в ответ на вопросы. Обшипев друг друга не хуже заправских змей, противники — побитые, расцарапанные, с фингалами и содранными костяшками, но без всяких следов магического воздействия — расходятся; а Поттер вдруг улыбается директору так тепло и понимающе, что зубы сводит, и линяет раньше, чем Снейп что-то успевает сказать.

Провожая его взглядом, Снейп мрачно думает, что если Годрик Гриффиндор был хотя бы вполовину похож на это очкастое недоразумение, основателю Слизерина остается только посочувствовать.

Еще через несколько дней Поттер — а кто же, как не он? — подбивает сразу три факультета организовать турнир по квиддичу. Квиддичное поле разрушено, от метел остались одни воспоминания; но разве это может остановить упрямых гриффиндорцев и тупоголовых хаффлпафцев? Поднаторевшие на войне, они собирают метлы буквально по веточке, заново набивают квоффл и бладжеры, отыскивают где-то маленький, забитый, потускневший, но все еще юркий снитч и — начинают игру.

Больше всего Снейпа поражает то, что на эту провокацию искренне ведется Слизерин, а Равенкло в полном составе приходит на поле мудро понаблюдать за противостоянием.

Игра заканчивается с закономерным плачевным результатом: две сломанных руки, один вывих, немеряное количество синяков — метлы рассыпались прямо в воздухе; квоффл не выдержал издевательств и порвался, обдав всех пухом и каким-то сеном; бладжеры, собранные на коленке, носились с немыслимой скоростью и в конце концов разбили три окна в ближайшей башне. Снейп несется на поле, цедя сквозь зубы такие слова, за которые ни один из предыдущих директоров его бы точно не похвалил... и забывает все слова, когда видит хохочущих учеников. Гриффиндор, Слизерин, Хаффлпафф — все лежат на земле вповалку и хохочут так, что трясутся остатки трибун, одни только Равенкло, ворча, ходят между сокурсниками, пытаясь оказать первую помощь, но и они — улыбаются. Будто это невесть как смешно — поломаться и наставить синяков, полетать на подобии метел, побить друг друга бладжерами. Будто все...

«Как раньше», — стучит Снейпу в виски.

Как раньше — и совсем по-другому. Детские забавы для взрослых детей — на это всегда смотреть и смешно, и грустно. Вот только сейчас Снейп видит перед собой обычных мальчишек и девчонок, за плечами у которых нет и не было никаких бед. Они не делятся на факультеты и курсы, не смотрят на титулы и ранги, на боевые и небоевые заслуги. Они просто сидят на земле все вместе и смеются, радуясь чему-то, понятному лишь им.

А поодаль сидит Поттер с лиловым синяком на скуле и, странно грустно улыбаясь, подкидывает на ладони обессиленный снитч. Когда Снейп встречается с ним взглядом, спину его отчего-то продирает холодом.

Слишком понимающий у Поттера взгляд.

Но Снейп привычно заставляет себя переключиться на более насущные проблемы и идет раздавать тумаки и снимать баллы. Еще он мрачно отмечает, что школе явно необходимо разработать новые методы наказаний: услышав про снятие баллов, Поттер вдруг заливается хохотом и хохочет до икоты.

***

А еще через неделю Поттер в одиночку отправляется в Запретный Лес.

Напитавшийся агрессивной боевой магией, Лес сейчас представляет еще большую опасность, чем раньше, и Снейп проклинает все на свете, когда несется с группой преподавателей вслед за этим пустоголовым идиотом. Но до Леса они не доходят — Поттер идет им навстречу, все так же радостно улыбаясь, как в первый день. Оборванный рукав мантии, запекшаяся на плече кровь и явно занемевшие на палочке пальцы на ширину улыбки не влияют никак.

– Смотрите, кого я нашел! — восклицает он раньше, чем ему начинают читать нотации, и предъявляет такую чуду-юду, что преподаватель ухода за магическими существами хватается за сердце. 

Чуду-юду отправляют обратно в места обитания. Поттера Снейп тащит в лазарет. Почему-то сам. 

– Поттер, вы пытаетесь в последний год вместить все не сделанные за предыдущие семь лет глупости?! — рявкает он. — Вот уж не думал, что вы не успели так много!

Снейп зол. На все — на пустоголового идиота Поттера, на Запретный Лес, на Министерство Магии и на Волан-де-Морта заодно, просто потому, что именно благодаря ему Снейпу приходится до сих пор возиться с этим чучелом. То, что мог бы и не возиться, ему в голову не приходит.

А Поттер отвечает:

– Я очень многого не успел за семь лет.

– Неужели? — Снейп вталкивает его перед собой в предбанник лазарета, зло щурится. — И каких же еще сюрпризов нам от вас ждать?

Когда Поттер оборачивается, в глазах у него пляшут ехидные зеленые огни. Завораживает.

Может быть, поэтому Снейп пропускает момент, когда они оказываются слишком близко.

Губы у Поттера теплые, аккуратные и неумелые. Это даже не поцелуй — скорее, демонстрация намерений. Отстранившись, Поттер пожимает плечами.

– Например, — говорит он, ухмыляясь, и легкой походкой уходит в лазарет.

Снейпу очень хочется списать это на очередную глупость тупоголового гриффиндорца. Но вместо этого он принимает новую информацию к сведению.

***

Хогвартс оживает.

Снейп никогда не считал себя его неотъемлемой частью, но сейчас он чувствует: школа, как большой древний зверь, тяжело вздыхает, просыпаясь от долгой спячки. И директор Снейп понимает, что заслуга в этом не его — или не только его.

Поттер умеет быть в каждой бочке затычкой и умеет разводить бардак. Он теребит преподавателей и учеников, с гиканьем гоняется за призраками, с тем же гиканьем собирает ораву для очередного культурно-массового мероприятия — будь то починка квиддичного поля или свара с другим факультетом. И неожиданно оказывается, что этого страшно не хватало мрачному таинственному замку-Хогвартсу: его коридоры светлеют, когда в них начинается бедлам, радостнее, активнее движутся лестницы, выстраиваются, как на парад, портреты. Строгий английский порядок не к лицу старой школе — ему подавай детский смех и веселые салки-догонялки.

Снейп морщится, но терпит — видит, к чему все идет. Он боится загадывать, но похоже, что ему не придется ждать двадцать лет, чтобы все вернулось на круги своя.

Конечно, без Поттера пока этот механизм не движется — ему необходим толчок. Стоит Поттеру уйти — медленно, постепенно угасает радость, стихает смех, замирают глупые игры, и Хогвартс темнеет. Но Снейп знает: этот механизм, так же, как учебный процесс, нужно только разогнать, и дальше он пойдет сам. Поттер пока успешно с этим справляется.

Но никто не может справляться вечно.

***

Снейп ловит его за плечо в коридоре и жестко прижимает к стене.

– Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает он прямо в ехидно блестящие зеленые глаза.

Поттер впервые на его памяти не прикидывается дураком.

– То же, что и вы, — отвечает он. — Хочу, чтобы Хогвартс снова стал Хогвартсом.

– Тебя одного не хватит.

Снейп видит, чувствует, как из молодого волшебника утекают силы — Хогвартс коварен, как любое существо, которое хочет выжить, он тянет магию, подпитывая себя. Поттер день ото дня бледнеет, только глаза горят священным огнем...

Правда, не сейчас, когда он растерянно хлопает ресницами.

– Я не один, — возражает он. — Я с вами.

Нет, думает Снейп. Нет, ты не со мной, а я — не с Хогвартсом. Кто угодно, только не я.

Магия отзывается насмешливым хрустальным звоном.

– Вы, — тихо произносит Поттер — будто услышал его мысли. — Вы, сэр. И я.

Снейп чуть приподнимает бровь. Дергает его к себе и толкает дальше по коридору.

– Идем.

***

Он отпаивает Поттера в пустом классе свежим зельем и слушает. Поттер говорит, говорит, говорит — обо всем и ни о чем, отпивая из кружки терпкий настой, рассказывает что-то, объясняет, доказывает; Снейп молчит. Он наблюдает, как Поттер, восемнадцатилетний герой войны, мальчишка, у которого никогда не было ни детства, ни беззаботности, — сидит на парте, болтая скрещенными ногами, и улыбается на каждый взгляд.

– Меня взяли в авроры — тогда, сразу после. Вы не знали? — вдруг спрашивает он.

Снейп качает головой: он не следил за судьбой Золотого мальчика. После назначения на пост директора Хогвартса ему хватало забот.

– Побегал полгода, — Поттер пожимает плечами и отпивает из кружки. Кругляшки очков у него на носу на миг запотевают от пара. — И надоело. Есть люди, для которых война продолжается до сих пор, но я так не хочу.

Снейп, как ни странно, это понимает. Ему тоже надоела война, хотя с ней и ее последствиями он сталкивается каждый день. Но лечить израненный Хогвартс, восстанавливать школу, решать послевоенные проблемы — совсем не то же самое, что продолжать воевать.

– Хотелось начать все с начала. Хогвартс — лучшее место, чтобы начинать, — сообщает Поттер с улыбкой.

Снейп ловит себя на том, что никогда такой улыбки у него не видел. Так улыбается человек, который не видит перед собой никаких препятствий и которого ничто не тянет назад. Во всем Хогвартсе у Поттера у единственного — такая улыбка.

Поттер вдруг отставляет кружку, спрыгивает с парты и стремительно приближается. Снейп понимает, чего он хочет, но ловит его за плечо и удерживает. Некоторое время они молчат, глядя друг другу в глаза.

– Я так мало успел, сэр, — тихо говорит Поттер наконец. В его взгляде нет мольбы — лишь твердая решимость, и Снейпу это против воли нравится. — Мне надоело ничего не успевать. Надо жить, а не гоняться за призраками. Вы так не считаете?

Слегка оттолкнув парня, чтобы не приближался, Снейп молча уходит из класса.

Геройский поступок, ничего не скажешь. Но лучше так, чем сказать то, что он в самом деле мог бы ответить.

***

Когда приходит время выбора специализации, Снейп понимает, что Поттер и глупости неразделимы.

На вопросительный взгляд мальчишка только пожимает плечами.

– Мне всегда нравилось зельеварение, — заявляет он и ослепительно улыбается. Снейп скептически хмыкает, но Поттера это не смущает. — Я его, правда, не всегда понимал, но вы ведь, профессор, с этим справитесь?

И хлопает зелеными глазищами, малолетняя язва.

– Что ж, это будет забавно, — произносит Снейп, — если взорвавшийся котел сделает то, чего за семь лет не смог сделать Том Реддл.

В Хогвартсе почти не говорят о войне и не упоминают Волан-де-Морта. Но сейчас его имя сходит с языка будто само по себе и не вызывает никакого отклика. Он — уже прошлое. Страшное, кровавое, мучительное — и все-таки прошлое.

Поттер смеется.

– Я уверен, что вы этого не допустите, сэр.

Вот ведь паршивец.

Снейп снимает с Гриффиндора двадцать баллов за наглость и не чувствует никаких угрызений совести.

***

– Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Снейп в темном вечернем коридоре директорской башни.

Ему кажется, он знает ответ, нужно лишь подтверждение, чтобы одним ударом разрушить все до основания, — но разве с Поттером можно что-то просчитывать?

– Мне интересно, — удивленно отвечает Золотой мальчик, гордость Гриффиндора, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, Гарри Поттер. Отвечает так, словно озвучивает очевидную истину. — Вы ведь находите что-то в зельеварении, сэр. Значит, смогу найти и я.

Снейпу едва не впервые нечего сказать.

Надежда остается одна — что Поттер скоро поймет свою ошибку и сбежит сам.

***

Почему он никогда не учитывает тупое гриффиндорское упрямство?..

Следующие полгода Снейп наблюдает, что происходит, когда Поттеру становится что-то действительно интересно. А происходит невероятное: Поттер учит. Читает. Слушает. Пишет. Спорит. И снова читает. Засыпает на книжках и журналах, которые ему сначала на пробу, а потом и на регулярной основе приносит Снейп. Ворчит себе под нос, корпя над зельем, и ругается как сапожник, когда оно в очередной раз не выходит. А затем — упрямо сжимает губы и начинает все с начала.

В такие моменты Снейп на него почти любуется: мальчик вырос.

И когда на полный восторга вопль Поттера, пляшущего тарантеллу вокруг котла с великолепно сваренным зельем, Снейп невольно отвечает улыбкой, он понимает: он уже проиграл.

Никакая слизеринская хитрость и изворотливость не устоит перед тупым гриффиндорским упрямством.

***

Незадолго до выпуска они все-таки делают эту глупость — одну на двоих.

Когда Снейп открывает глаза, рассвет еще только-только занимается, и он наблюдает, как расползается за окном директорской — чтоб ее — спальни сначала трепетно-нежная, а затем все набирающая агрессивную алую силу полоска зари.

Поттер спит рядом, спрятав под подушку одну руку. Тихо равномерно дышит, и лицо у него спокойное. Оно должно было быть, наверное, довольным; оно должно было быть, наверное, детским; оно должно было быть, наверное, смешным — во всех этих случаях Снейп бы пожалел о своей несдержанности. Но рядом с ним спит не мальчишка — молодой мужчина, много прошедший, много увидевший, знающий, чего хочет. И жалеть рядом с этим знанием и этой уверенностью не получается.

Даже если то, чего он хотел и что получил, — ты сам.

Кажется почему-то, что так и должно было быть. 

– Еще рано. — Худая жилистая рука ложится на грудь, будто захлестывает. — Спи?

Снейп оглядывается и смотрит в невероятно-зеленые, совсем не сонные глазищи. В их взгляде — вопрос и чуть настороженности, хотя и уверенность никуда не делась. Он готов отстаивать то, во что верит, этот зеленоглазый лев.

– Спи, — соглашается Снейп, притягивая лохматую голову себе на плечо.

Сейчас он уверен: есть глупости, которые все-таки стоит совершать.

***

Выпуск — всегда грустная радость: расставание с прошлым, надежды на будущее, искренняя вера, что «мы всегда-всегда будем вместе и еще не раз встретимся, правда?». Снейп знает цену этой веры и обещаний — две трети выпускников больше никогда не увидят друг друга и главное — не будут от этого страдать. Но в этот день, поддавшись моменту, все предельно искренни и не думают о том, как будут реализовывать неосторожные обещания.

В день их выпуска Хогвартс будто вздыхает с облегчением — Снейп почти слышит его вздох. Школа отдала последний долг этим детям и с легкостью прощается с ними — порченой кровью, теми, кто всегда, всем и всюду будет напоминать о прошедшей войне. Хогвартс обновлен и счастлив, он готов принять в себя свежую кровь и больше не тяготится прошлым. 

Дети тоже.

Глядя на них — возбужденных, веселых, счастливых, — Снейп впервые задумывается, так ли неправы были в Министерстве, заставляя детей войны доучиваться последний год и получать дипломы. Возможно, дело было совсем не в учебе.

Поттер сказал, что Хогвартс — лучшее место, чтобы начинать все заново. Вероятно, он был прав.

***

– Я вернусь.

Снейп дописывает письмо к своему французскому коллеге — будущему куратору Гарри Поттера, подающего неплохие надежды зельевара. Сам зельевар подпирает плечами камин и буравит Снейпа напряженным взглядом.

– Я вернусь, слышишь?

Строчки ложатся на бумагу ровно, буквы крепко цепляются друг за друга. На Поттера Снейп не смотрит.

– Почему я вообще должен уезжать? Моим куратором мог быть ты!

То, как он «тыкает», пытаясь вывести Снейпа из себя, — забавно. На «ты» они полноценно так и не перешли.

– Потому что это запрещено Министерством: я директор школы, в которой ты учился. Ты, конечно, можешь пойти и потребовать, размахивая званием Мальчика-Который-Выжил, но сомневаюсь, чтобы тебе в очередной раз пошли навстречу.

Снейп лукавит — догадывается, что навстречу Поттеру, если он не сильно обнаглеет, будут идти еще много лет. Поттер тоже догадывается об этом — и молчит. Пыхтит, правда, как чайник, но молчит. Даже когда Снейп заканчивает и запечатывает письмо, даже когда передает его и, взяв бывшего ученика за плечи, толкает к камину. Молчит, глядя в огонь.

Снейп искренне надеется, что он не сделает какую-нибудь очередную глупость.

И правда: все, на что Поттера хватает, — это оглянуться, впиться в губы жадным, злым поцелуем и, оттолкнув, шагнуть в каминное пламя.

Ничего страшного. Снейп умеет совершать правильные поступки без сожалений. А это правильно — отпустить мальчишку, чтобы не вздумал похоронить себя здесь, отправить подальше, туда, где не будет иметь никакого значения его звание, показать, что жизнь не ограничивается Хогвартсом, Англией и войной. Правильно — сделать так, чтобы Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал наконец человеком, который живет.

Неправильно одно: приписка на родном коллеге-французу языке с просьбой сообщать об успехах будущего зельевара.

Но Поттер, конечно, об этом ничего не узнает.

***

И все же — почему раз за разом в своих расчетах Снейп не учитывает тупое гриффиндорское упрямство?..

Об этом директор Хогвартса думает пять лет спустя, глядя на своего нового преподавателя зельеварения. Ему всего двадцать три, он все еще кажется слегка неуклюжим и слишком худым, и круглые очки все так же немного портят его внешность. Черные волосы уложены и подстрижены на французский манер, и в словах то и дело проскальзывает что-то пикантно-парижское, когда он почти грассирует, будто английский ему не родной. Совсем юный, упрямый как осел, истинный гриффиндорец профессор Гарри Джеймс Поттер, получивший степень в Шармбатоне и вернувшийся в Хогвартс для развития научной деятельности и преподавания.

– Мне кажется, Хогвартс — отличное место, чтобы жить, — улыбается он с занятной непринужденностью — тоже парижским приобретением. Снейп с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ.

Поттер не прав, конечно: Хогвартс — не то место, с которым стоит связывать жизнь. Он поглощает и съедает без остатка, и на жизнь — настоящую жизнь — не остается времени. Работать сюда приходят те, кто ничего больше от жизни не ждет. Поттер не из таких, и все же — он здесь.

– Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, профессор Поттер, — Снейп не сдерживает усмешку — пусть знает, паршивец. — Первый педагогический совет состоится завтра, приготовьте учебные планы, подробные планы занятий, а также списки необходимых закупок к началу учебного года.

– Конечно, директор, — обворожительно улыбается засранец и, попрощавшись, уходит.

Снейпа занимают два вопроса. 

Первый: имеет ли отношение заучка-Грейнджер к профессорской степени Поттера, и если да, то какое?

И второй: когда у Поттера кончится терпение?..

***

Ответ на второй вопрос приходит тем же вечером и весьма своеобразно: Снейпа прижимают к стене, затыкая рот очень знакомым, жадным и злым поцелуем.

– Я говорил, что вернусь, — шепот — как в лихорадке, почти бредовый. — Ты не верил.

Не верил. Не верил, потому что знал, что такое Париж и молодость. Знал, что та мальчишеская отчаянная тяга, которая привела Поттера в Хогвартс после войны, не имела ничего общего с серьезным чувством. Знал, что новая жизнь закружит и выветрит из памяти все беды и привязанности прошлого. И был к этому готов.

Но сильные пальцы сжимаются на плечах, и в зеленых глазах напротив горит бешеный огонь.

– Не смей больше, — снова свистящий шепот. — Не смей, слышишь?..

Снейп понимает, о чем он, — видит в его горящих глазах. И соглашается.

Буря стихает, и ей на смену накатывает вдруг что-то теплое-теплое, мягко-тяжелое, оно прижимает и сжимает, не давая двинуться. Поттер просто обнимает его, утыкаясь лбом в плечо, и застывает так. Снейп позволяет себе улыбнуться.

Мальчик вырос, и чувство его тоже выросло — мальчишеского в нем больше нет ни намека. 

– Зачем ты вернулся? — тихо спрашивает Снейп.

Ему искренне жаль. Жаль, что эта юная жизнь останется здесь, в четырех стенах, бродить призраком старинного замка. Но у Поттера, как всегда, оказывается свое мнение.

Он поднимает голову и вновь заглядывает в глаза. 

– Затем, что здесь ты, — озвучивает он то, что для него очевидно. Снейпа почему-то пробирает дрожь от этих слов. А Поттер поясняет: — Я, кажется, уже говорил тебе когда-то: мне надоело ничего не успевать.

Снейп вздергивает бровь. Поттер улыбается в ответ, будто это выражение скепсиса невесть как смешно. А потом подается близко-близко и добавляет:

– Я хочу успеть любить. Тебя. 

Занятно, что мнение возлюбленного его, видимо, не интересует. Впрочем, Снейп не заостряет на этом внимание — мальчишка же, что с него возьмешь.

Он просто целует Поттера так, как хотелось все эти пять лет.

В конце концов, сам ведь нарвался, паршивец.

***

Той ночью директор Снейп, кажется, понимает, почему Салазар Слизерин и Годрик Гриффиндор все же были друзьями.

Наверное, потому, что перед этой твердолобостью просто невозможно устоять. Гриффиндорцы не ищут легких путей и всегда ломятся в закрытые двери. Если стал их объектом — остается смириться и извлекать выгоду.

Глядя на своего мирно спящего зеленоглазого гриффиндорца, Снейп снова, как пять лет назад, улыбается. 

И Хогвартс, большим древним существом обнявший своего директора, тихо и глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь: в его стенах больше не осталось порченой крови. 

Наверное, именно этой ночью для него по-настоящему заканчивается война.


End file.
